As should be apparent to those skilled in the construction of respiration masks, the ability to create an effective seal between a respiration mask and a person's face improves the performance of the respiration mask.
Respiration masks may be used in connection with resuscitators that are employed by medical technicians including, for example, emergency medical technicians, hospital personnel, and doctors. Resuscitators typically are connected to elastic bags that may be compressed to force air into a person's lungs, assisting with respiration. As should be apparent, a suitable seal between the mask and the person's face increases the ability of the resuscitator to perform its function.
As should be apparent to those who use resuscitators, the mask may not provide a suitable seal under certain circumstances. To compensate, a medical technician may be required to press the mask more forcefully against the person's face. However, this may prove to be awkward for the medical technician and, therefore, may impede the medical technician's ability to attend to the person's medical needs. Still further, resuscitators may require multiple medical technicians to cooperate together for effective operation of the device.
While the prior art provides a number of constructions for respiration masks, respiration masks continue to suffer from one or more deficiencies in design and construction that undermine the mask's ability to provide an optimal seal with a person's face.
The prior art does not provide suitable solutions to one or more of the difficulties enumerated above.